Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Mystical Fog
Summary: Hermione is thinking of Harry. Yet things get out of hand when 'Death' knocks on the door.
1. Decisions

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Disclaim: I don't own any of the characters or places. They belong to the talented J.K. Rowling but the ideas are my own.

Chapter One : Decisions

__

Harry Potter

That was the first thing that came to mind when she thought of school. That was one of the main reasons she loved to return to Hogwarts. Hermione set her new Defence against the Dark Arts book down. She had bought it today at Diagon Ally. She had just finished reading the most interesting chapter about dueling, if her plans went as she planned then she would need that more then any other subject this year.

It pained her to think about what Harry had gone through just because Voldermort wanted him dead. For what reason was a mystery that she intended to solve this year? However she was content thinking about her daring; _I actually kissed Harry Potter_. She felt her cheeks redden deeply just thinking about it.

The headmaster Albus Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard of any age except Merlin himself. He was the only person that Voldermort was afraid of, everyone knew that but he was becoming more daring as his former supporters flocked to him. His Death Eaters were creating more problems for the wizarding world along with the muggle world, which her parents lived in.

Every day she thought of how smart Dumbledore was, he had started to make plans on how to fight the shadow that threatened to wash away the very existence of the muggles and any non-supporter. The fool of a Minister, Fudge, couldn't see what was plainly visible just beyond his nose. He kept denying the Death Eaters activities and the muggles that were being killed by some "mysterious" cause. It was obvious that Voldermort was gaining power, he showed this by destroying cities and killing innocent people using the killing curse. Those people were pitted against something that they could not face. In her experience magic was more deadly then any gun. For that reason alone she was going to extract revenge.

She would need help, oh yes, but finding someone that you can trust these days were like finding a needle in a haystack. Yet she knew of three people off the top of her head: Harry Potter, Ronald Wealsey, and Neville Longbottom. She had to start somewhere and here was as good a place as any, a small force is better then no force at all.

__

Dear Harry,

I was wondering if you would like to come to my house over the summer. Dumbledore said it would be okay. If all goes well Ron and Neville will be here also. Please this is an amazing important event concerning the shadow. I think you may like to hear me out.

I am begging you. I will pick you up in two days, the muggle way, as not to draw attention to myself. Ron and the others will be arriving about 5 days later. You probably know Ron is in Romania with his family seeing the dragons and Neville is visiting his parents.

Besides two weeks is a dreadfully long time to not be able to see you. I hope that you accept. If you have a hard time just say the word Snuggles and I'm sure they will see reason.

With love,

Hermione

She had already contacted the others, their owls having left a little earlier. Lying lazily on her bed she watched her owl, Griffin, fly off into the sky. Her thoughts were interrupted when her mother knocked on her door.

"Hermione, will you wash up for dinner? I expect your father will be home fairly shortly." With that she closed the door. The footsteps fainted down the hall and it was then that she noticed the mess her trunk was, wand and robes in disarray.

Hurriedly picking up all the contents she noticed that she had forgotten to return a book to the library, Dark Days of England. It was fascinating with whole chapters about the steps taken to prevent the Dark Lords, as they called themselves, from taking over the world. That was where her idea's origin came from. A group of wizards and witches had banded together to repel an attack on the muggle capitol, London. 

With her room in order she once again checked to see if her wand was in her sleeve. She now felt empty without it after four years. Besides it gave her a feeling of safety, just in case. She trotted of to the bathroom. As she finished washing her hands the door bell sounded. It's chime like a thousands bells, bells that were amplified.

She flew down the stairs to see who was there at this time. All her family friend's knew that at 6:30pm the Grangers always had dinner. As she opened the door she saw a tall man looming there, his face covered by a hood. Her hands froze in terror as he slowly pushed open the door. 

"You must be Hermione Granger." His voice was silky smooth, but in it there somehow a razor sharp edge.

"That is who I am." She was proud of the fact that her voice didn't sound shaky. "And may I ask the same question of you?"

His reply was as simple as his grey cloak, "Death." He raised his wand and struck out, "Avadra Kedevra." A green light exploded from the end. Hermione had excpected something of this sort and threw herself behind the couch. The wall was blasted leaving a hole in it. She had a feeling that it was aimed to where her head had been. That was when it struck her, she was being attacked by a Death Eater.

Before she knew it her wand was in her hand and the words forming on her tongue. "Petrificus Totalus" The spell had hit him dead in the middle. His legs jerked together rigidly, arms snapping to his side, he fell. It seemed like everything was moving in slow motion, his head smashed against the table knocking his head forward and sending vases flying. He was unconscious before he hit the floor. 

She looked around the room and saw the destruction that their fight had caused. There was a hole in the wall and the vases shattered. Nothing compared to the man that lay on the floor. The bits of vase had punctured his skin causing no more then flesh wounds but he looked a mess. 

Her mother slowly came into the room peering around the corner. "Her-Hermi-one what was that?" That was when she saw the man that lay on the floor. She fainted with surprise.

What to do with the man that lay on the floor, _that_ was the question. She closed the front door and then sat on the couch. If I could get some information about the plans of Voldermort it would be worth the trouble of keeping him. On the other hand Dumbledore could have used his information the same or more. But he was not here. _Live in the moment and if the price paid is worth the task then seize the opportunity_. That was the advise he given her before she boarded the train to come home.

Her wand still in her hand she muttered the levitation charm and floated the man into the closet. His wand was still on the ground, she snapped it. "Now I need to think of safety," she thought to herself, "he can disappear using Apearation." With that she said aloud in a strong voice, "Apearatuim Influx."

With the situation in her grasp she merrily set out to fix the room that had been destroyed.


	2. What a Letter Holds

****

Chapter 2: What a Letter Holds

Harry looked up at the sky and saw the many stars twinkling. He felt as if he were so small. Right now he couldn't make a difference to anyone, yet just looking at those stars made him happy even if it was just for a minute. This had to be his worst summer yet. Dudley's diet was driving him into hunger that he had never known before. That combined with being locked in his room all day, except to do chores of course, had to make this the worst summer that he had ever known.

Being locked in his room had some upsides he could know do his homework during the day instead of having to stay up very late every night just to be able to finish it by September. Hedwig, his owl, was out hunting. The light was flickering on and off, giving everything in his room a surreal appearance. 

_When did my feelings change? _He was still gazing at the stars but his thoughts wandered to other things. Life had become so complicated last year. Voldermort had regained a body and in the process killed Cedric, an innocent child. _Now Fudge has denied it, and even went so far as to call me a fool. I know better than that. _He wasn't worried, Albus Dumbledore believed him.

His perspective on life had changed. Yet one thing has become so complicated day by day, his feelings were altered towards his best friends, one he loved like a brother the other he loved... Suddenly, a rap at the window jerked him from his thoughts. In the process it made him fall out of his bed before scampering to the window.

A fully grown snow owl flew over to his bed before he could untie the note that was attached to his foot. Harry could see that whomever wrote him had neat hand writing. That could have only meant one person, Hermione. Having realized this he hurriedly untied the note and ripped it open uncaring of the tired owl.

His hands visible shaking he started to read the letter:

__

Dear Harry,

I was wondering if you would like to come to my house over the summer. Dumbledore said it would be okay. If all goes well Ron and Neville will be here also. Please this is an amazing important event concerning the shadow. I think you may like to hear me out.

I am begging you. I will pick you up in two days, the muggle way, as not to draw attention to myself. Ron and the others will be arriving about 5 days later. You probably know Ron is in Romania with his family seeing the dragons and Neville is visiting his parents.

Besides two weeks is a dreadfully long time to not be able to see you. I hope that you accept. If you have a hard time just say the word Snuggles and I'm sure they will see reason.

With love,

Hermione

The first thing that came to his mind was that he was getting out of the Dursley's. After re-reading it several times it also struck him that he would be alone with Hermione for 5 whole days before Ron and Neville arrive. _Why would she invite Neville over? _They weren't even very good friends! Thinking about this he fell into a sleep, uninterrupted by dreams.

***

The next day was Dudley's birthday. What a great present it would be for Dudley to get rid of Harry who he had grown to fear. For two reasons mainly Sirius his convicted God Father and that he had conveniently forgot to tell them that he wasn't allowed to use magic over the holidays. He pocketed his wand, in case it came down to it, and slowly went down the stairs whistling merrily. As he came to the kitchen he remembered, and started to sing Happy Birthday. 

Everyone looked at him as if he had lost a screw in his head. Noticing this he said to Dudley, "I have the most marvellous birthday present for you."

A greedy look shone in his eyes, "What could you possibly give me?" He spat and paused as if considering what to say next. He took a deep breath then said, "Well come on then, give it to me."

Harry counted to ten before saying, "In two days you will not have to put up with me, I am going to my friends!" He could visibly see his uncle turn red. It looked as if he were going to explode. It was a matter of seconds before his temper got the best of him.

"You ungrateful little git. We provide for you and the way you thank us is to tell us what YOU are doing! Do you think that we wanted to take you in? NO! We did it because we were afraid that the crack pot Dumbledore would blow us up like your parents!" He took at deep breath before he raised from his chair. 

This wasn't going the way Harry wanted it to. At that moment he realized what Vernon had said about his mom and dad. Vernon had never acted like this before. Before he knew it his wand was in his hand. 

"Don't... you... ever... insult... my... parents." His rage grew with every breath. Making it hard for him to talk. "Wait... I'll... leave... NOW." He didn't care about what the ministry said, "Accio Hogwarts trunk."

With his truck floating behind him under his invisibility cloak he set off for Hermione's. 

***

Kind of boring I know but that was my set up for the next chapter.


End file.
